What's next?
by Fukko
Summary: Draco...Harry...Teachers? Any has a problem and a choice.


Disclaimer:Well her is my story...Ok i'm lying.All know people and things belong the the oh so wonderous J.K Rowling. Everythingelse is mine mine mine...

Main players:

Anya Kistenson (KISS-den-SIN): A 17-year-old girl. She is a bit of a player and tends to always get what she wants, except when it comes to her family.

Alicia Beckerten: She is Anya's best friend and also 17 and a player.

Harry Potter: You all know him. In this story, he's 21.

Draco Malfoy: Same as Harry Potter. Also 21.

Evalin Kistenson: Your mother, and a Death Eater all the way. She's 48-years-old.

Rever Kistenson: Your father, age 60, who's also a Death Eater. He's in the Inner Circle and best mates with Lucius Malfoy.

Kartina Kistenson: Your younger, 15-year-old sister, who you love with all your heart.

Darthanin Kistenson: Your older brother, who's 23-years-old. Also a Death Eater.

It was Anya's first day back at Hogwarts, as well as her last year.

"Oh, my God! I am so happy this is my last year! Finally, no more classes and no more teachers breathing down my neck to turn my homework  
in on time. Yes, THIS WILL BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!" she said to herself,  
which causes the people around her to give her weird looks.  
"I think I spoke a little too soon," she cried. Soon   
she heard someone calling for her.

She turned around and saw none other than Alicia, Her best friend since she started school.

"Hey, Anya! How was your summer? I missed you so much! Come on, or we'll be late for the Sorting," Alicia said in what seemed like one breath.

"SLOW DOWN, GIRL! Let me answer one question before going on to the  
next. My summer was okay, but I am happy to be back here. How was  
yours?" Anya asked, as the two of them walked towards the Great hall.

"Well, I had a wonderful summer. I met a few guys, and had some fun, if  
you know what I mean." she said with a wink and a sly grin playing on   
her normally sweet and innocent face. Well, she only looked innocent to  
the adults who would let her and her friends get away with just about  
anything.

"Oh, I know what you mean. But unlucky me, I had to go to lessons all  
summer, so no boys for me, unless you count my teacher who, might I  
add, was very easy on the eyes," Anya told her with a smirk crossing  
her lips. But little did she know that her "lessons" were training to   
become a good wife and to learn all that she would have to do, or not  
do, to please her husband.

"Well, you know what I heard? We have two new teachers this year,"  
Alicia told Anya "and they are very hot, so say the rumors." Alicia  
grinned at the thought of hot professors.

"Well now, Alicia, I can't wait to see if the rumors are true, so let's  
go in and get our seats and see for ourselves," Anya says as an evil  
smirk plays on her lips.

As they entered the Great Hall, Anya looked up to the Professors' table  
and she stop dead in her tracks when she saw who her new teachers were.  
Next to the Headmaster, she saw the one and only Harry Potter. She  
started in his 4th year, so she knew him a little, but never really  
hung out with him -- though she had a major crush on him. She tried to  
tell him one time, but he just thought of her as a little sister back  
then. Still, she has grown quite a bit since he last saw her and now  
she thought it was fate.

"I will make him mi--" Her thoughts were cut off by Alicia tapping on  
her arm. "What do you want!" she cried.  
"Look over where Snape is not sitting!" she whispered loudly.

As she turned her head to see where Snape was normally seated, she saw  
the one person who she had hoped to never see again, but she knew that  
would not be the case, for her family and the Malfoy's were very close.

"NO! Not him!" she said a little too loud as she was looked down on by  
Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, Anya…. Let's take our seats before we get a detention with  
him." her best friend whispers in her ear.

As she sat down at the table, the sorting started and she just went  
into her own little dream world. Once it was over, Alicia taps her once  
again to let her know that it is time to eat; yet she was not very  
hungry.

"I think I will go back to the dorms, Alicia. I just need to think  
about some stuff."

"Oh, like how to get the Professors into bed?" she said jokingly.

"No, like what happened this summer."

With that, Anya walked out of the Great Hall and up to her common room.  
Once she reached the Fat Lady, she realize that she didn't know the  
password yet.

"FUCK ME!" she yelled.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Ms. Kistenson," someone  
from behind her said.

"Oh! I am sorry, Professor Potter. I did not see you there. I just  
realized that I don't know the blasted password yet and I wanted to go  
and lay down and get away and--"

But he cut her off and said, "Pigs feet," and the portal opened,  
revealing to her that he must be head of Gryffindor House, much to her  
liking.

She always wished that she could've given him just one little… well,  
maybe not little…. Okay, one world-stopping, fire-lighting,  
out-of-this-world, never-be-the-same kiss.

"Ms. Kistenson, are you all right, or do I need to take you to see  
Poppy on the first night back?" he asked, sounding somewhat amused.

"N-N-No-o-o…. I guess I was daydreaming. I'm all right. Thank you,  
Harr-- Professor Potter." And with that, she went into the common room   
and sat down on the couch.

She felt her right hip sink a little, so she looked next to herself and  
saw Harry...

"Professor?"

"Yes, Anya?"

"Don't you have First Years to look after?"

"Nope. I'm all yours for the night…. So what would you like to do?"

"Umm… do you really want me to tell you the truth?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. I want all my students and friends to be 100 honest with me,   
Anya…."

"Well, to be honest…" she paused for a moment, scared to say what she  
really wanted to say, "I want to play you in a friendly game of  
chess…."

Harry let a sigh of disappointment slip as she spoke what she wanted  
him to believe was the total truth, but he quickly turned his sigh into   
a laugh as though to make it seem that it was all he wanted from his  
former friend and now student.

"Okay, you set it up and we will see who is more cunning and brave. I  
know I'm no Ron, but I will do my best to play a game that would make  
even him proud," Harry spoke so eloquently that she had an urge to tell  
him everything.

"I want you right here… right now…. Take me as your lover and all will  
be as it should have been. As it should have been the day I walked into  
your compartment on the train my first day of my first year."

(FLASHBACK)

She was a scared little eleven-year-old walking through the train  
station all alone, as her parents had better things to do that day.  
Most likely a Death Eater summons to kill another poor family just  
because they were not born into the "wizarding world."

As she drifted back to her thoughts of her new school, she was a little  
more than petrified at the thought of turning out just like her   
parents.

"I WILL NOT BE LIKE THEM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and was  
now receiving glares from all sorts of people, witch, wizard, and  
muggle alike.

Now a crimson color danced on her face. Once people stopped looking at   
her, she walked to where her parents told her platform 9 3/4 was   
located and did as they said.

"Just run into the wall and there you will see the passageway to your  
new life," was all her mother said as she told her personal driver to  
take her to the train station.

She then looked around to see a cherry-colored train that was her means to an end.

"Now, I will set my own path…. I will never be like my family. I will follow my own dreams, even though they will bring me only one thing: My  
swift and painful death."

As the thoughts crossed her mind, a single tear graced her cheek. Then, when she began to board the train, she realized that this was the first  
time that she had really been around people her own age. Yes, at the parties she went to, there were always a few people her age, but she was too afraid of what they could be to ever utter a single word.

Once more, just a single tear stained her otherwise lovely face. To her family, even at the tender age of five, she was not permitted to cry. It is a sign of weakness. They always told her that and ever since that day, only a single tear could fall and go unnoticed. As long as there were no sounds. No pain showing.

As she grew older and wise, she learned to hide her sorrow and pain from all who would degrade her or show pity. For all the lessons her father taught her, this is one that she truly thanked him for. It has  
saved her many heart-wrenching experiences through her young, yet long-lived life.

As she drifted back to her task at hand, she knew that she had to get over her fear that not everyone was like her father and that just maybe  
she could have a friend… somehow. As she walked onto the train, and she searched for an empty compartment so that just maybe she would go  
unnoticed, as she always has, and to her dismay, there were no empty compartments. So the next one she looked into had only four people sitting in it.

Anya opened the door slowly, scared that if she was too loud, they would lash out at her.

"Umm. May I sit here? There is no--"

But before she could finish, a girl just three years older than her spoke. "Sure, come in and have a seat. Hi, my name is Ginny and this is Hermione, Harry, and my brother Ronald…. And you are?" she asked, eager to get to know the new girl was.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was rude. My name is Anya Taraca (Tar-A-Ka) Kistenson, but just call me Anya. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," she said and after thinking for a second, she realized how snotty she sounded but she did not see them pulling back or even getting upset with her. This was a new experience for her. She never had people look  
at her for her!

(END FLASHBACK)

"Are you still with me, Anya?" Harry said with a look of sudden worry on his face.

'Why does he look so worried? Does he care for me? Well, of course he does. I am a friend and now his student…. But then w-w-why do I get the  
feeling that it is more than just that?' she then decide to look him straight in the eye. "Umm, Professor? May I ask you something… personal?"

"Go ahead, Anya. And please, call me Harry, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, Prof-- I mean, Harry. Well, what I want to know is, ...why are you here?"

"Well, I was asked to come and tea--"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was, here, in the common room, with me…. Why are you spending your time with me, of all people?"

"Why not you? I mean you are smart, funny, and let's not forget very…   
pretty…. " At this, she could help but look stunned, so he continues. "At least those have been my thoughts of you for the past three years…."

"YOU THINK I'M PRETTY? I'm just a little rattled by that, but I have  
another question for you. Why now? I mean, you had three bloody years  
to tell me. Why are you telling me now! Now that you are my  
Professor and we can't act on it… WHY NOW?"

"I don't know why I waited…. I guess I was just scared that I was not  
good enough for you…. I saw the guys you went out with. They were  
smart, funny, handsome, and had money…. I am not like them and I will  
never be up to par with them…."

At this, she began to gently run her fingers over his face. "Harry… you  
are more of a man than any of the boys that I have been with in the  
past and you always will be. You are the one who I wanted to be with,  
the first time I set eyes on you. That is the day when I became a real  
girl. Not just a person whom my parents controlled, but someone who  
could feel for another. I don't know if what I felt that day was love,  
but I know that it was more than I have ever felt before…."

She started to blush and looked deep into Harry's eyes. He then leaned   
down just inches from her ear. "Well, I don't think it was love, my  
dear…. What I think you felt was lust. Lust for the touch of another.  
Wanting to be in pure ecstasy…. Is that what you want from me?"

At that remark, she moved closer to Harry and started to pull him close  
to her trembling body. As she was one inch from his lips, she said,  
"That is exactly what I want…. And what is it that you want?"

With the shock now dissipating, Harry responded, "Anya… I want to take  
you right here and now."  
He quickly pulled her to his lips. His tongue pleaded for entry and  
she complied for she wanted exactly what he did and more. As the kiss  
grew in passion, both of them began to hear voices from outside the  
entrance way.

"GOD, THIS IS JUST NOT MY BLOODY DAY!" she vented as she pulled away   
and scrambled up to her room, as to not draw prying minds to her little  
snogging session with her new Professor.

She made it up stairs without any questions from her house mates. Only  
a few moments, later Alicia walked in and sat on her bed.

"So, Anya…. How was your night? Do anything... interesting?"

She did not know what to tell her…. Should she tell her the truth or   
should she keep her guessing…?

"Well, when I left to come up to the room, I remembered that I didn't  
know the password. Then I said something that I think I shouldn't  
have…." She paused for a moment.

"And what is that, mate?" Alicia asked, clearly hoping to get something  
out of Anya. It seemed like she was hiding something big and Alicia  
wanted to know. Anya then thought that maybe she should give her  
something, even just a nibble.

"Okay, well, as I said, I didn't know the password, so for some reason  
I yelled... FUCK ME… and guess who was also walking to our common room  
at that moment?"

"Professor Potter!" was the first name that came to her head.

"Yes, but he has told me to call him Harry. And he…  
thinksimprettyandhekissedme!"

Alicia looked confused. "What was that, Anya?"

"HE THINKS I'M PRETTY AND HE KISSED ME!" she squealed with excitement.

Her jaw drooped, shock clearly written on her features, and then pulled  
Anya into a hug to end all hugs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MISS GOODY  
FINALLY CAME TO HER SENSES AND WENT AFTER HER MAN!" Alicia said with a  
devious grin.

See, Anya and Alicia both knew that she was no angel. Her past was so   
riddled with compromising situations, that if her father knew half of  
them, he would kill her. Her brother, on the other hand, has been in  
many of the same situations and Her father knew all about them and  
simply patted him on the back for his conquests. Most of all for  
sleeping with all of the girls in school, minus four -- two being his  
own sisters. But what your father and everyone else in the entire world  
-- but Anya, her sister, and her brother -- didn't know was that on  
more than one occasion he had forced her and her sister to be with him  
in some sexual manner.

(FLASHBACK)

It was the day her brother was to receive his Death Mark and her father  
said that he was very proud of him, as was her mother. She sat up in  
her room, dreading the following night. For after Dartanin  
(Dart-Tan-yun) got his Mark, she knew that he would have gained more  
power.

She started to cry because she knew what was to come within the next  
three hours. As her mother entered your room, she stood to greet her.

"Mother, is there something you wanted?" she said with the up most  
respect. Her mother demanded nothing less of her children.

"Yes, my dear. I do believe I told you to be ready by now. And are  
you?" Her mother eyed her with such disdain, that she almost started to  
cry again.

"No, Mum, but I will be in one minute. I will come down and be the  
proper young lady that you did ever so well to raise me to be."

"Well, hurry up and come downstairs. And don't forget to say hello to   
Lucius Malfoy," she said in what seemed like glee.

"YES, MOTHER!" Anya said to her mother, just trying to get her out of   
her room.

"Yes, honey…. Now hurry. We will be waiting for you," her mother said  
as she walked out of her room and down to the party (that was in full  
effect).

When she was out of sight, she put on her dress and lip gloss, and  
walked down the stairs to greet the guests. The first person she saw  
was Lucius Malfoy and his son. she walked over just to please her   
mother.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Draco. How are you on this joyous evening?" she  
asked with full respect, at least as they would think so.

"Oh, my dear Anya, it is so wonderful to see you tonight. I thought  
that you might be ill seeing as you were late. Yes, this is a very  
happy night. Your parents are to be commended for raising such a  
wonderful son."

The rest of the party was a blur. She was very pleasant to all the  
guests and her mother and father were pleased with the event. As the  
night came to a close, she went up stairs and dressed in her bed dress  
and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing she knew she was waking up to something heavy on top of   
her. As she opened her eyes she tried to scream as she felt as if she  
was being torn apart from the inside out…. She soon realize what was  
happening: Her brother was raping her.

Again.

Just as he has done at least once a week for the last year.

As he thrust himself upon her, she just cried until he was done. He  
grabs her by her hair and tells her what he tells her every time.

"Tell a soul and I will kill you!"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready to meet the  
day head-on. As she walked to the Great Hall, she once again hears  
Alicia yelling for her to stop. she turned around, and Alicia was  
inches from her face.

"SOOOOO…. How did _you_ sleep, Anya?" she asked her as if she did  
something to in her sleep….

"Why do you ask?" she was a little afraid of what she would say.

"Oh, no reason. Just that you were talking in your sleep again. 'Oh  
Harry! Yes, I love being in your arms.' Ring any bells?"

But she didn't remember having any dreams last night, so she just  
mentally pushed it aside, like she was mocking her for liking him, even  
though he was now her Professor.

"Nope…. Now, let's go get some food so we won't pass out in the middle  
of class!"

They both walked to the table and got a few things to munch on. After  
they both were done, they headed to their first class of the day. That   
just happened to be DADA.

"So what are you and Harry gonna do now that you both _looooooove_  
each other?" she asked questioningly.

"We don't 'love' each other... Now get off my back," Anya told her as  
they walked into the classroom.

She look around and she saw all the normal people and then she saw her  
new heart-stopper, the one and only Harry Potter, leaning on the front  
of his desk. She felt as if she had to stop herself before she just ran  
up there and change his life right in front of the 7th year students.

"Okay now, class, please take your seats and we will get to know each   
other a little bit better. As you all should know, my name is Harry  
Potter and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well  
as Head of Gryffindor House this year. I know that some of you may  
remember me and some may not. For those that don't, let me tell you  
about myself. I am twenty-one and since I am so close to your age, I  
hope that you will feel comfortable talking with me as I want all of my  
students to be my friends…."

As he was talking to the class, all the girls were staring at their new  
Professor like he was some piece of meat, all but two.

"Ahh, now, who shall be next? How about you, Anya? Would you please  
come up here and tell me and the class something about yourself?"

"Umm, okay, Professor." She got out of her seat and slowly began to  
walk up to the front of the classroom, nervous beyond compare. "Um,   
what should I tell them, Professor Potter?" she whispered to Harry,  
truly afraid of what people thought of her.

"Tell them your name and what house you are in, and then say something  
no one knows about you."

"Okay, my name is Anya, and I am 17. I am in Gryffindor. There is not  
much to tell about me. My entire family, except for me, was and is in  
Slytherin. Will there be anything else, Professor?" she said with a  
smirk that would make even Draco Malfoy run and hide.

"No. You may go and have a seat."

"Yes, sir," she said with a wink that only he saw.

The rest of the class went on like that and soon it was over. As soon  
as everyone left the room, she went up to Harry and sat on the edge of  
his desk.

"So, Harry... why is it you asked me to come up first?"

He turned around and took her hand in his and kissed it as if it would   
brake if he touched it any harder. "Because, my lovely, I can."

"You do know that I am no porcelain doll? I will not shatter into a  
million shards if you hold me too close. But I digress. I must be  
heading to Potions. I guess all this will have to wait until later. "

As she left the class, Harry told her that he would wait for her in the  
stacks after dinner. She just waved and he knew that she would be  
there.

Anya walked into Potions and sat in the front row, forgetting who was  
now teaching this class. Just as she remembered and was about to get  
up, she saw the professor enter, looking just like Snape with longer   
blond hair.

"Sit down, shut up, and listen for I will now explain what I am doing  
here. You see, Professor Snape asked me to take over his class for the  
year as he had other things to do. So, me being the wonderful friend  
that I am, I will be taking over the class for one year. Now, I know  
that my reputation is a famous one, but I will tell those of you who  
have been sheltered…."

He looked around the room and his eyes landed Anya. She let a huff  
leave her lips.

"Detention, Ms. Kistenson. The rest of the week. Meet me after class."

The rest of class went over well, except the dumb-ass in the next row   
blew up her potion because she was only looking at Draco. As class was  
over, she once again waited so that she could talk to her Professor….

"Yes, sir? What time would you like me to show up?" she asked with the  
best innocent look she could muster.

"Be here just after dinner -- NO LATER -- every day for the first five  
days. Then on the 6th and 7th, be here at 10 am. Once again, NO LATER."  
With that she just walk out of the room.

She ended up at Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and just walked  
in. Harry was nowhere to be seen, so she walked up the stairs and  
knocked on his door.

"Come in..." was all he said, so she opened the door and walked in.

"Harry, I won't be able to see you tonight. I have a detention with Mr.  
Malfoy. Gods, how I loath him." she plopped down on his love seat and  
just started fuming.

"Ohh, I am so sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could   
do…."

He walked over to her and sat down, placing his arm around her shoulder  
and pulling her to his well-defined chest.

'Must be all those years of Quidditch,' she thought as she lavished in  
his sent. A mixture of sandal wood and pine, she was loving it when out  
of nowhere a knock came on his door.

He got up and so did Anya, as he said, "Come in."

The door opened and the new guest appeared. "Well, hello, Harry. Oh,  
Ms. Kistenson, I didn't see you there. Am I interrupting anything?"

"MR. LUPIN. How have you been? Umm, what are you doing here?" she said  
with excitement.

"I need to have a chat with Mr. Potter here. Would you excuse us for a  
moment?"

With that she left the room and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Although she was not extremely hungry she took a plate of food and just  
picked at it for a while before heading off to detention.

As she walked the ever familiar dungeons she thought to herself .  
'Is Draco really so bad? I mean he did get my brother away from me and   
my sister, and he helped my sister while he was here. Although he would  
never admit it to anyone. Not even himself. But on the other hand he  
has been with almost every pureblooded female in Hogwarts. So what if  
he is a man whore? I have had more of my fair share of parnters in my  
time. So who am I to judge him?'

Just as she looked around she realized she was in front of her worst  
dreams entrance. She knocked on the door and all she heard was a grunt  
from inside. So she just took it as an invitation to come in.

"Hello...Professor? Anyone..." she called out but there was no answer.  
'Ok this is really freaking me out' Just as she was about to walk out  
of the room a hand appears on her shoulder. "GET YOUR BLEEDING' HANDS  
OFF ME SHOULDER YOU WANKER OR YOU ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT."

But before she could do anything he circled around and it was Draco.   
"You should hold your tongue young lady. If you were not such a close  
friend of my family, I would have you for another session... So have a  
seat and we will begin."

As she took her seat he started talking again.

"Anya, It is vary good that you are on time. I would hate to have to  
extend our time together. Now as for tonight you will be making  
sleeping draughts for Pomfrey. She is low and I know for a fact that  
you are very good with them and other potions, Serveus told me over   
dinner one night before I came."

"BLIMEY, SNAPE SAID SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT ME! But... He never says  
anything good about any of his students, Well except you, But that  
doesn't really count."

FastForward 2 hours

As she was walking back to the common room she heard muffled voices  
coming from a classroom and she being as nosey as she was , she just  
had to know what was going on.

As she got closer to the slightly ajar door she heard two male voices.

"...but I have liked her for six years now! isn't that enough? And you  
know what?... She likes me too. Bloody Hell Mate. Don't I ever get to  
be happy? I mean I defeated Voldemort, ON MORE THAN ONE TIME. When is  
it my time for happiness Ron?"

As whom she found out to be Ron, Harry's best mate spoke her heart  
dropped. "Harry, I know that you like her and there is no doubt in my  
mind that she likes you too, but she is your student, plus she is too  
young."

She whispered, "How dare he try to stop us from what is meant to be..."

"I know you are right Ron, But I can't just stop feeling for her. I  
know that after Mione left that you just shut down. I know that I loved  
Ginny, but It is time that I move on. She has. When do I get my turn  
for love? When I am dead? When I am old and gray? Get off it Ron. I am  
going after her and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about  
it. Good bye old friend. I will see you soon."

With that she ran to her dorm and leapt on the bed. Once her head hit  
the pillow she was out.

The next morning she woke to a snowy owl tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and let the bird in. " So how have you been Sura? Is this for me? Well thank you for the letter, My dear." With that she you took the letter and gave him a treat, after a moment he flew off and she was all alone with a letter from god knows who...

As she looked at the back of the letter she saw her family's Crest and sighed. "Well better get it over with." She opened the letter and began to read.

**_Dearest Anya_**

_How have you been my lovely Daughter. We have missed you something dreadful. Unfortunately we have some rather unsettling news. Your Brother, Dartanin, Has had an accident. And it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that he is no longer with us. I know that this comes as a great shock to you. As we are having the funeral on Friday we have asked the Headmaster if you may come home to pay your respects and he told us that he will bring you himself, along with Alicia and your Professors Potter and Malfoy. I do hope that you are not taking this to hard. I will see you in a few days my darling._

_Love, Your mother_

She knew that she should be upset that her brother was dead, but she was relived. :He won't lay a finger on me or my sister ever again.:

FASTFORWARD after classes

As the weekend drew closer she wished that she didn't have to go home at all, But she knew that it was expected that she was to show up and pay her respects.

The rest of the week went by to quick for her liking, and at 8:00 on Friday, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Alicia, and Anya were on the way to Anya's house.

At her house

Her mother was waiting at the door when she arrived. "Mother, how good it is to see you, I just wish that it was in happier times. How is Father?"

"He is as well as can be expected. Dear I do say that you are taking this with grace far beyond your years. would you show your guests to their rooms."

"Yes Mother. Will you follow me please."

Alicia steps to her side and whispers in her ear, "My my my, I never  
knew you could be so polite."

FASTFORWARD to dinner

"Ohh Anya dear, eat something. You are skin and bones." Her mother said.

"Mum, How do you think I am skin and bones? Yes I am thin, but I am healthy. I eat when I am hungry."

Anya stormed off leaving her mother in a state of shock.She went up to her room and just paced until she heard a rapt on her door. "Who is it?"

"Anya...It's me.Draco. May I come in?"

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Go away!"

Just as Anya is about to lay down for the night Harry just walks in to her room and walks over to the bed and sits down. He places his hand on her back and she just latches herself to his strong form.

"I don't know what to do. Am I supossed to be sad that he is dead? All he ever did was hurt me and my sister. I just know what to feel... Oh Harry. How is it that no matter how much I want to hide... I can't... Not with you."

"Anya. Look at me. Please understand something. No matter how bad things get, They can only get better in the end."

"Harry... How can you of all people say that to me! I mean look at my life. HOW CAN IT BE ANY WORSE!" Anya pasued to take a breath. Just as Harry was about to say something she started again...

"Ok let me get this right...You say it can only get better? Well let's take a look at your life. First your parents die. Also your Godfather is framed for it by Petter. Then you are forced to live with thoese wicked people. Now when you are 11 you find out that you are the bloody boy who lived and old VOLDIE is after your life. and I right so far?"

Harry was at a lack for words and just nodded.

"OK then in first year you almost died.Second year you almost died.Third year you thought you would die.Forth year you almost died and Cedric did die.5th year you almost died and you godfather did die,And I really hope that you have stoped blaming your self... Shall I keep going or do you get my point!"

Yes Harry did get her point, But what she left out was "Yes my life has been shit...That is up till this year. Now I have a reason of my own to keep going. Do you know what that reason is Anya? It's you... I love you!"

Anya started to pull away from Harry. Blinking her eyes as she stared at him in shook."Ok harry, Why are you telling me this! We know that we can't be together...I mean I am just 17, And you are my teacher! How could we be together?And look at my family...They would never approve. Now if it were Draco or ever Snape they would not give a fuck, But you are the Bloody fucking boy-who-lived-and-killed-the-sick-tom-riddle! What do you think they would say? What do you think Dumbledore would do if he found out that his new DADA profossor was shaging a STUDENT!"

"Anya, I don't give a shit any more. I did my job. I saved the world. I lived up to everyone's dreams of me. Now it is my fucking time to be happy."

With that he pulled he to his lap and kissed he with all the love he had for her. With all the hate he had for the world.As seconds drifted by she felt what was in his heart and knew that tis is where she wanted to be.

THE END...Or is it.


End file.
